


fragile, new, and beautiful

by unidentifiedblackthorn



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, just some cute and fluffy kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unidentifiedblackthorn/pseuds/unidentifiedblackthorn
Summary: When Ty goes from throwing knives with Kit to sinking his fingers in Kit's hair - Kit doesn't mind at all.





	fragile, new, and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll this is some cute fluffy shit because these characters need it. Very minor spoilers for Lord of Shadows. They are all happy and cute and supportive. Please comment and let me know what you think!

Kit hates the adrenaline and  _high_  he feels each time he throws a knife and it hit inches away from the center. He's getting better and better each day, and he didn't know what to do about it.

He prefers to train alone, with only the twins to accompany him. He can train with Emma when she invites him, or with Julian, but he feels the most comfortable when it's just him, Ty, and Livvy. Sweaty and concentrated, but still finding time for humor and basic things.

"That was good," Ty says from beside him, throwing his own pair of knives to the target beside Kit's. 

"Not good enough," Kit mutters, but is satisfied nonetheless. He likes to feel the knife flying from between his fingers, likes the satisfied clang as it connects with the hard wood.

Livvy is training with her saber nearby, hitting a dummy over and over again, dark hair flying around her. 

Kit looks at Ty beside him. Ty's wearing his costumed hoodie, headphones around his neck. His black hair is ruffled, sticking slightly to her forehead with sweat. His steely gray eyes are intent, a small furrow between his eyebrows. He's so beautiful, Kit thinks, it still takes him by surprise. 

"Here," Ty says, and reaches for Kit's hand. Kit's so startled by the contact he's momentarily stunned. "Align your thumb with the hilt of the blade." He moves Kit's fingers slightly, and steps back, staring at Kit's hand before stepping away. Kit feels his hand burn where Ty touched him. "There, now throw it again."

Kit looks at the blade, then at the target, then at Ty. He clears his throat lightly, rolls his shoulders, and does as instructed. He brings the blade over his shoulder. It goes flying from his hand, clangs with a satisfied sound against the hard wood, only an inch away from the target. 

Kit grins widely, excited at how close to the target he was. A few weeks’ time and he would be throwing it at its center with little difficulty. 

He turns to Ty, and finds him grinning back, gaze locked somewhere below Kit's chin. Kit stares a few moments, his earlier accomplishment completely forgotten as he stares at Ty's extraordinary smile. Kit grins back impossibly wider. There's something that made Kit incredibly surprised and proud that he could make Ty smile.

They go back to throwing their knives, Kit sneaking a glance at Ty every time his knife came close to the target, just to see if Ty would smile again. He doesn't, but Kit didn't expect him to anyway. 

After a few minutes, Kit sighs, throat dry with thirst. "I'm gonna get water. You want some?"

"I'll accompany you," Ty says, throwing his last knife and turning around, not bothering to see it as it hits the center. 

"We're gonna get water, Livvy," Kit calls out, cracking his knuckles and watching Livvy do some cool tricks with her saber. 

"Bring me some!" she calls back, and Kit and Ty leave the training room.

They go down to the kitchen, making casual conversation, but mostly quiet. Kit hops on the kitchen counter as soon as he has a water bottle in his hand and drinks greedily as Ty calmly opens his own bottle. Kit watches Ty's throat bob as he swallows, suddenly finds himself mesmerized by the action. 

Kit lowers his bottle, water tickling down his chin, and feels his face heat. He averts his eyes, better not think about how pretty Ty's neck looks, it won't get him anywhere. Kit takes another gulp of his water and sets it beside him on the counter. He grabs the package of cookies from the fridge and hops back on the counter. Grabbing a cookie, he sets the pack down beside his water.

Ty lowers his bottle, and wipes his mouth delicately. "Shouldn't we go to train again?" Ty asks as Kit shoves an entire cookie into his mouth, laying his head against the cabinets behind him, and watching Ty.

"Nothing wrong with getting a snack in between," Kit says between mouthfuls, grinning. He extends his hand to Ty, offering a cookie.

Ty gives him a disgusted look, but still steps closer and grabs the cookie from Kit's stretched hand, placing his water bottle beside Kit's. He takes a careful bite, standing at just the right distance from between Kit's legs, a hand shoved inside the pocket of his hoodie. 

By time Ty finishes his first cookie, Kit's already on his third, drinking steadily from the water bottle. 

"Can I touch your hair?"

The question is so startling and bizarre that Kit chokes on his fourth cookie. Ty watches with furrowed eyebrows as Kit coughs desperately and takes a large gulp of his water, effectively emptying it. "Come again?"

"Was that a strange question?" Ty asks. "It just looks very soft and I'd like to touch it." Ty has that furrow between his eyebrows, the one he has when he's confused and thinking.

"No, of course not!" Kit quickly bursts. Ty raises his eyebrows. "It just took me by surprise, not - uh - not a lot of people ask to touch my hair." He says to relieve the sudden tension he feels. "Go ahead." He smiles at Ty.

Kit wonders what kind of line they've passed - how much Ty must trust him, if he wants to touch Kit, something he rarely does with anyone that isn't Livvy, and even then Kit's never seen Ty be the one to initiate contact. 

Ty steps closer, and raises his twitching, slender fingers to Kits' head. He steps closer between Kit's legs, hips just shy of Kit's knees, fingers touching hesitantly at his hair. Kit looks at him, hands falling to his sides, and mouth parting slightly. Ty's so close Kit can count every light freckle on his nose, see his dark eyelashes dust his cheekbones, his gray eyes intense and focused on the task at hand.

Ty's fingers freeze just a hairsbreadth from Kit's hair - then he abruptly dips his fingers inside Kit's hair, mouth forming a small O. Kit is too stunned to move or breath too deeply - or even blink. Ty seems completely immersed with Kit's hair, eyes staring intently. 

Ty stills, as though absorbing how the hair feels tangled around his fingers, before he's suddenly stepping fully between Kit's legs and dragging his nails across Kit's scalp, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Against his own personal order Kit's eyes slip shut, and he refrains from releasing a purr from his throat. He can't help it; he's not used to this physical contact. His father didn't bother with much, only the occasional pat on the back, or a ruffling of hair once every few weeks. Kit didn't know how much he loved, craved, being touched. 

His hair's not long, his short ends flop just a little over his ears, but Ty's running his fingers through it as though he wanted to knot and then untangle every single lock on Kit's head. Kit might just let him. 

Ty's fingers slide down the back of Kit's head and Kit follows the movement, his neck arching ever so slightly. Ty cups the back of Kit's neck, then does the same, slow, torturous movement of sliding his fingers up, nails scraping Kit's scalp. It's soothing, so calming to have fingers -  _Ty's fingers_  - running through his hair that Kit might just be a little drunk from his touch. 

It's not until Ty's breath brushes his chin that Kit notices how _close_ Ty's suddenly standing to him. Kit's eyes flicker open, and despite the fact that he's on top of a counter, Ty's tall enough that he's nearly nose to nose with Kit, body fully between Kit's legs. 

Kit's mouth parts open, and his face becomes unbearably hot, his throat suddenly dry. Ty's watching him with an intensity that should unsettle Kit but it only makes him want to close his eyes and lean into the other boy, giving himself completely. It's only then does Kit realize that he's literally already leaning towards Ty, shoulders slack, and his back curved toward him. 

Kit locks eyes with Ty, and refrains from choking and coughing again. He's used to not make eye contact with Ty, he's already made his peace with it, the handful of times he's actually made full eye contact with Ty, it never lasts more than a fleeting second. But Ty's downright staring at him now. He stares into Kit's eyes for a full four seconds before his gaze darts around his face and he's fisting his fingers in Kit's hair. Kit takes the opportunity to look at him too, takes in the pink tint on Ty's cheekbones, the wide gray eyes, pupils blown. 

A shuttering breath escapes Ty's mouth, and Kit's eyes snap to Ty's lips. They're parted, pink and full and slightly wet. Kit could swear that he must be drunk, his eyes feel heavy, struggling to stay open. He's only gotten drunk once, in the basement after his father was fast asleep; it was not a good experience, he had stumbled and fallen, vomited more than once on himself - but all he can seem to recall is how heavy his eyes had been. It feels just the same with Ty, like he's stumbling and falling and half blind. Only now he's on a high and this is  _amazing._

Another shuttering breath escapes Ty's lips, and his hands in Kit's hair tighten into a nearly painful fist. Kit's eyes snap back to Ty's eyes in sudden alarm. Ty's eyes are darting almost frantically over Kit's face, pupils blown and stepping close enough that Kit's knees are on either side of Ty's hips. Kit can't help but thinking that he could easily wrap his legs around Ty's waist.

But Kit would be lying if he said he wasn't worried, he can feel Ty's fingers trembling in his hair. Is Ty on the verge of another attack? "Ty, are you okay?"

"Do you think," Ty says quietly, eyes locked somewhere on Kit's chin and ignoring Kit's question. "That Sherlock and Watson kissed."

A breath stutters in Kit's lungs, his hands tighten on either side of himself on the counter. "No," he says honestly. Ty raises his eyes just a fraction from Kit's chin. "But we're not them; though I _definitely_ think they should've."

Ty sucks in another loud breath, jolting closer, pressing his forehead against Kit's. 

"Why do you ask?" Kit dares to say. "Are you thinking about kissing me?"

"Yes," Ty breathes out, another furrow appearing between his eyebrows. "I never cared about what kissing felt like until I met you."

Despite everything, despite the touches and shy smiles and the fact that Ty's fingers are literally in Kit's hair and Ty's asking about kissing - Kit feels himself deflate a little. Ty just wants to know what kissing feels like, just like Livvy had. Kit swallows the bitterness in his throat. He had somehow, stupidly and completely foolishly, thought that maybe Ty wanted a little more.

"Is that okay?" Ty asks because Ty is like that, worried that he's done or said the wrong thing.

Kit ignores the question. "You want to know what it feels like to be kissed?" He whispers, just to know the answer. Though it doesn't really matter, he tells himself, he would kiss Ty anyway; he's been thinking about it far too much to let the opportunity pass. But he - he wants to know, just this one thing, and maybe he can get over himself and stop thinking about Ty's beautiful face and stormy eyes and shy smile and smart mind.

Ty's fingers scratch Kit's scalp, as though he was petting a cat. Kit sinks a little more into him, nose brushing Ty's. 

"No," Ty says, and leans back a little, cocking his head to the side. Kit feels his heart soar and lodge itself in his throat. He clutches the counter tightly. "I want to know what it feels like to be kissed by you, only you. Is that okay?" Ty asks again, insistently. 

Kit smiles widely, heart pounding frantically in his chest as relief pours from him in waves. "Yes, that's perfectly okay. I only want to kiss you, too,” he breathes.

Ty nods, swallows, licks his lips, fingers twitching in Kit's hair. Kit's grin gets even wider.

Ty stares at Kit's lips, and it's a nearly painful, slow process as Ty closes the distance between them, lifting himself slightly on his toes. Kit really, _really_ , doesn't want to shut his eyes, and he leaves them open as long as he can, watching Ty's dark eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones; the color in his eyes up close is something phenomenal, like looking at the steel of a blade.

But Kit is aching, nervous and nearly trembling as he waits for the arrival of Ty's lips on his, and his eyes immediately flutter shut at the feeling of Ty's lips on his, feather light. It's painfully soft, barely any pressure at all, and Kit feels like he's on a cloud in a place faraway where only he and Ty exist.

Kit releases his white knuckle grip on the counter, and raises his hands hesitantly. 

Ty pulls away, and Kit's eyes flutter open, his hands still reaching for Ty. Ty's already watching him, cheeks pink and lips parted. His eyes, so close to Kit's face, nearly make Kit dizzy. "Kiss me again," Kit breathes, and Ty obliges, leaning in and pressing his lips a little firmer.

Kit feels all his senses heighten to a tenfold. He's suddenly very aware of Ty's nose brushing his, of Ty's fingers in his hair, pulling and curling around his slender fingers. He can feel Ty's own hair brushing his forehead, feel the softness of his lips and the determination and awe behind the kiss. 

Kit places his hands on Ty's shoulders and kisses back slowly, easily. Ty jolts against him, and Kit immediately pulls away, afraid he's gone too far. Careless of him to touch Ty without asking. 

But, "Touch me," Ty says against his lips. Kit's eyes snap open in surprise, but Ty has his own eyes closed, mouth still reaching for Kit. "Run your hands over my back."

Kit places his hands back on Ty's shoulders. He knows Livyy touches Ty all the time, running her hands over his arms, his back, his hands. But Kit's still cautious, running the palm of his hands over Ty's shoulders, down his back - before leaning back into Ty awaiting lips. 

Ty sighs, touching Kit's ears with his thumbs, fingers still in his hair and Kit melts against him. Kit kisses Ty's bottom lip softly, running his tongue along it, nails scratching Ty's back lightly as he does so. Ty releases something like a purr, and Kit can't help but smiling against him, hands tracing the folds of Ty's hoodie, kissing him a little deeper.

Ty mimics Kit's somewhat clumsily, but it's apparent that Ty's a fast learner, and pretty soon Ty's on the tip of her toes, fingers sliding from Kit's hair to hold onto his shoulders as he the kiss. Kit's ankles dig in the back of Ty's thighs, and they're breathlessly kissing, tongues peeking shyly into the other lips but never sliding in. 

Kit traces his hands up Ty's arched back, and slides his fingers in Ty's hair, smiling stupidly against his mouth. He pulls away, and Ty makes a disapproving sound low in his throat. Kit's neck and back are starting to ache from leaning down toward Ty, but he still peppers small butterfly kisses on Ty's cheek, his soft jaw, his smooth arched neck. 

Ty pushes closer, his fingers digging into Kit's shoulders, and sucking in a loud breath. Kit now believes he must truly be drunk on Ty and his smell of faint sweat and books. He peppers kisses down the other side of Ty's neck, chin brushing Ty's headphones. 

Ty seems to be breathing absurdly fast, but not enough to actually worry Kit, so Kit kisses a path back to Ty's mouth. He swallows Ty's soft gasp. And Kit can't help it: he presses his nose in Ty's neck and giggles. 

"Why - why are you laughing?" Ty asks. Kit can hear the frown in Ty's voice, and leans away from his neck, still smiling. 

Kit looks at Ty, and is immediately breathless. Ty frowning is stunning. Ty smiling is nothing short of fascinating. But Ty frowning, face flushed, lips pink, and pupils blown? He is more beautiful than the sun, the moon and all the stars. 

Kit brushes Ty's hair back and presses his forehead against Ty's, still smiling. "Because I'm happy."

Ty smiles back, teeth gleaming and eyes bright. Kit pecks Ty's grinning lips. 

"I'm - feeling a lot," Ty whispers, and his fingers twitch on Kit's shoulders. "I'm happy too, and excited." Kit presses his face into Ty's neck and laughs again, face absurdly hot. It's such a Ty-thing to say that he can't help it. He's absurdly giddy and embarrassed and relieved and  _happy_.

"Come on," Kit says, and pushes Ty back a little so he can slide down the counter. Ty moves back to give Kit space. Now that his feet are on the ground, Ty seems absurdly tall, even though he towers over Kit no more than three inches. 

"Do you like to kiss me?" Ty asks, a hand sliding casually into one of the pockets of his hoodie. 

Kit suppresses a grin. "Yes," he answers honestly. "Did  _you_  like to kiss _me_?" 

Ty's eyes dart around, a flush high on his cheeks. "Yes," he says, and raises a hand to his lips, tracing them with his fingertips. "I enjoyed it a lot."

Kit cups Ty's cheeks, fingers touching the headphones on Ty's neck. Ty lowers his head to Kit's, as though his whole concentration is centered on Kit. "Good," Kit says breathlessly, and meets Ty's lips again. 

Ty's lips part immediately, and Kit melts against him again, tongue a little bolder, daring to enter Ty's parted mouth. Ty gasps, jolting against Kit, tongue shyly meeting his -

" _Yikes_ ," Dru's loud voice sounds in the kitchen. 

Kit jumps in surprise, face heating automatically and embarrassment climbing up his throat. Ty flinches. Kit thinks this would be worse than being caught eating the cookies. He lowers his hands awkwardly from Ty's cheeks as Ty turns around to look at Dru. 

"What does that even mean?" Ty asks, sounding deeply annoyed as an embarrassed flush climbing up his neck. 

Dru's grinning madly as she enters the kitchen, braids swinging. There's a blush on her cheeks. "It's an expression," she replies. 

A furrow appears between Ty's eyebrows. "What type of expression?" he demands. 

Dru pouts, clearly upset that the subject is being changed. "Never mind that, let's talk about the fact that you two were  _kissing._ " Dru giggles and walks by them to grab the cookies from the counter. She grabs two, but thinks better of it and places one back in the package. "It took you long enough," she singsongs, and takes a bite from the cookie. 

Kit can't help but grin, slides his hands into his pockets. 

Ty flinches. "Must you yell -?"

"What took long enough?" Livvy appears on the doorway, sweaty and out of breath. 

Ty scowls. Kit leans back against the counter, containing a grin. He is incredibly entertained.

Dru seems delighted by the sight of Livvy, smirking madly. "I just walked in on them  _kissing_."

Livvy's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

"Yep," Dru proudly announces. 

Livvy raises a dark eyebrow. "So while I was waiting for the water you guys promised, you were making out?"

"We did not promise anything," Ty says. Clearly promises meant a lot to him. 

"True," Kit adds with a smile. 

Livvy rolls her eyes, but smiles at them anyway. She walks pass Dru, pulls affectionately on one of her braids, and opens the fridge to get a water bottle. 

"While I was _dehydrating_ and _dying_ , you two were getting all mushy and gushy." She says dramatically, and takes a large gulp of her water, smiling madly. She pokes Ty in the ribs several time; he shuffles away from her and closer to Kit. Livvy takes the opportunity to poke Kit too, and he laughs, playfully slapping her hand away. 

Ty huffs, annoyed. "You were certainly _not_  dying. And we were not -" his face screws up in an extremely adorable way. "Mushy and -  or gushy." He says the words as though they were an insult. 

Dru and Livvy burst out laughing. Kit's face becomes increasingly hotter. "Wait until  _Julian_  hears about this."

Ty rolls his eyes again, but Kit stiffens, smile fading. He still - he still doesn't quite feel comfortable around Julian, he always feels like he's waiting to be scolded by him, even when Julian is acting his nicest. Kit most certainly thinks he'll get a scolding or at least the _father talk_  with Julian about Ty: _what are your intentions with Ty? If you break his heart I have a large crossbow I'm not afraid of using, and Emma most certainly won't mind having a talk with you._ Kit shudders just to think about it.

Kit looks back at Ty, sees his still flushed cheeks and angry furrow of his eyebrows, and immediately knows: Kit will endure whatever talk with Julian if it means he gets to touch Ty again, kiss him senseless and know every little thing about him, from the length of his fingers to his dreams of being a detective. 

This thing starting between them is still so fragile and beautiful, Kit will do anything to protect it and Ty. Even if it means dealing with Julian's critical gaze and Emma sharpening her sword while watching him.

 

 


End file.
